Sora's Disillusionment
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: A oneshot. Far into the future, Sora is allowed a second to mourn before the Fates ship him off on another adventure. Character death, implied SoraxKairi


_**Sora's Disilusionment**_

By AnimeDutchess

A/N: This is actually something I wrote for the writing class I'm taking, I just changed the name of the girl in the story and a couple details…I actually had Sora partly in mind when I originally wrote it…I guess you could say it's a little oneshot based on post KH2 life…who knows, maybe it's beyond KH3, too. The first part and second part could stand alone, honestly, but they're connected, too. Huh…Well, enjoy it, guys.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She was supposed to be dead.

Or, at least, that's what she told herself as she floated aimlessly in the cold, black void, the pathway between _here_ and _there_. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there, only that all the laws of nature dictated that she shouldn't be conscious. Shouldn't be breathing. Shouldn't be there.

Yet she was, and that's what disturbed her most. Sure, she didn't know her name, or if she had a life before this, or if anyone was worried about her. But she didn't care about these things; it was as if they no longer mattered in the void. She didn't know what she looked like, what her voice sounded like. It was as if her mind had been wiped completely blank as her empty eyes - did she even _have_ eyes? - were filled with the sight of nothing.

And then, all of a sudden, there it was: a tiny pinprick of light overhead. It slowly grew in size, oozing over the void like how a cut would bleed and the crimson liquid would make its way over the crevices of skin. She stared at it for who knows how long, her eyes staying wide even when they started to sting from the brightness. She made no move to shield herself from the light as it advanced, enveloping her in warmth and finally, finally, she was at peace, her soul free and her body six feet under.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a small town on a quiet street corner on Destiny Islands, a young man stood quite still as he watched the stars, twinkling with mirth and elusiveness. His azure gaze was locked on one particular star as it flickered and, with one last hope, flashed brightly before fading from existence. He sighed, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He'd failed her, let her die, and now the stars were being extinguished as his punishment.

"I failed you," He said in a hushed voice, racked with guilt and grief, "I failed you, Kairi, and for that I am sorry."

He chocked back a sob and started to walk along the road, letting it lead him to his destiny, across space and time. For you see, he was a hero, and the cruelty of Fate was his master. He was to forever protect what was in jeopardy with the sacred key.

Kairi had needed him. He didn't get to her in time, and now he had nothing, but what could he do? He had no time to grieve, only having a new problem placed upon his weary shoulders. He knew that he should be mad, that he should curse the Gods that another travesty was taking place in the universe, that he no longer _cared_, but he knew his cries would fall on deaf ears.

He had thought of asking Riku to come along, but he knew that Riku had swore himself to a peaceful life after their adventures, for he was fed up with the darkness and just wanted it all to be over. To do that, he'd given up all claims to his Keyblade. He could never summon it again. As such, he didn't feel the darkness hidden in the beauty of the night that Sora could feel as clear as day. Fate had made its message clear; Sora was to go alone.

For the Fates, the Gods, Destiny, _nothing_ cared if a hero needed some time to himself, because the greater good he fought for could never defend itself and always needed him to come and save it. They didn't care if he questioned what he was fighting for, didn't care if he left someone behind who _deserved_ to know what was going on, and certainly didn't care of someone he _loved_ was _dead_. He was just supposed to smile and save the world, or the universe, or the kingdom, or _whatever_ happened to need saving.

If he wasn't such a nice guy, he'd fight for the other side, or do nothing. If he hadn't been born to be a hero, he'd gladly live a normal life. He often scoffed at the innocent children talking about how cool it'd be to go around beating up bad guys and saving people, but deep down in his heart he knew that it was children like that who would step up and become the next heroes.

As he left the little town, silent and still and _dark_ because every sane person was sleeping, he looked upwards once more and saw another star be snuffed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I know it's blaringly obvious that the 'young man' is Sora, and I know the whole Riku thing doesn't fit very well with the actual plot of the game, and there are a million other things wrong, but hey, I just read the original and thought 'Hey, why not?'

…Anyway, please review, because no one's been reviewing my stuff…does it suck that much? Seriously, it's kind of a blow to my pride if no one seems to like my stuff…


End file.
